US 2004/035888 discloses a replacement caulking tube nozzle, having a nozzle portion, integrally formed with a base, having a connecting lip extending downwardly therefrom, the lip intended for inserting within the end of a cut or severed caulking tube, in order to eliminate any of the hardened caulk, from plugging up the tube for further usage. Where the lip of the replacement nozzle is applied internally of the tube, for the replacement nozzle, it may include a flange that biases against the end of the tube to act as a further seal against leakage of caulking material from the tube upon the application of pressure through operation of the caulking gun
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,454 discloses a two piece valve accessory for common caulking tubes or cartridges insertable in caulking guns. The valve permits resealing of the cartridge nozzle, snout or applicator tip without hardening or significant wastage of the material therein and permits increased control of the flow rate of material from the cartridge. The valve is adjustable from fully open to closed position and includes a separate sealed or dome extended position wherein the residue from the applicator tip of the valve is expelled. The valve barrel includes an integral piercing edge to break the cartridge seal as the valve is inserted into the applicator tip of the cartridge. The barrel is sized and ribbed for an interference non-rotatable fit within the applicator tip. The valve cap is fully rotatable on the barrel and includes a beveled tip to direct material in any radial direction relative to the caulking gun handle. In use the valve is opened and caused to remain open by pressure applied to the cartridge by the caulking gun plunger. The valve is closed or fully closed and sealed manually after release of the pressure on the material in the cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,079 discloses a universal replacement tip for a caulking tube designed to replace an original caulking tube tip after the tip has been used or in the event the user wishes to use a tip that produces a different shape and/or thickness of caulking bead without the need or special adapters, flanges or modification to the dispensing gun in which the caulking tube is used. The caulking tube replacement tip includes a flange at its base with an adhesive material attached to the bottom of the flange. The base is placed over the remains of the original caulking tube tip after it has been cut off and is secured to the top of the caulking tube with the adhesive material. The caulking tube replacement tip tapers up from the base to a sealed tip which can be any shape and size including round, oval, rectangular, square and star-shaped.